Naruto: Generation 2
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: This is just totally random. Tell me if you want it continued.


**Naruto fanfic… GX!**

**Summary: What happens when the kids of the original rookie 12 graduate from the ninja academy?**

**Trees:**

**Naruto X Hinata = Hitaru and Hinote**

**Lee X Tenten = Kinkin and Kouba**

**Sakura X Sasuke = Sakiya and Sakuya, Saikae**

**Kiba X Hanone = Shikon **

**Neji X Temari = Temichi **

**Shikamaru X Ino = Shikakuri **

**Choji X UK? = Inoiri**

**Shino X UK? = Shinari**

**Squads:**

**Hinote, Shikakuri, Shikon – Shikamaru-Sensei**

**Hitaru, Kinkin, Saikae – Ino-Sensei**

**Sakiya, Sakuya, Kouba – Lee-Sensei**

**Temichi, Inoiri, Shinari – Choji-Sensei**

**Characters:**

**Hinote: Hinote has red hair, and it can burn people. She controls all fire. She's defensive and dangerous.**

**Shikakuri: Shikakuri is a lot like his father. He's lazy and apathetic. He secretly likes his teammate, Shikon.**

**Shikon: Shikon is the leader of her squad by vote. An excellent strategist and analyzer, she rivals the skills of her master when he was young.**

**Hitaru: Hitaru is Hinote's younger brother. He's a trouble maker, and whenever he opens the door to let Shikon in, he hits her with it.**

**Kinkin: Kinkin and Hitaru are a deadly combination. They create pranks that no one would laugh at.**

**Saikae: Saikae is childlike, and timid in many ways. He is the youngest of the graduates at the Ninja Academy.**

**Sakiya: Sakiya strives to be a medical ninja, as does her twin, Sakuya. **

**Sakuya: Sakuya strives to be a medical ninja, as does her twin, Sakiya.**

**Kouba: Kouba is slightly arrogant, but an excellent ninja, who carries a plant with him everywhere, to Shikon's annoyance. He is one of the people who constantly adds harm to Shikon's day.**

**Temichi: Temichi is an inheritor of the byakugan, but carries a large metal fan like her mother.**

**Inoiri: Inoiri is not heavyset, but does eat a lot. She can do the expansion jutsu as well.**

**Shinari: Shinari is secretly rather disgusted that he has bugs living inside of him. He looks a lot like Shino.**

**Chapter One…**

**I know you've heard the story of Naruto. If you haven't, someone better tell you or this'll make no sense. It was 20 years after the Pein incident. Naruto was hokage, and they all had lives of their own. The rookie 12 had their own kids… a total of 12… the rookie 12 second generation… Hinote, Shikakuri, Shikon, Hitaru, Kinkin, Saikae, Sakiya, Sakuya, Kouba, Temichi, Inoiri and Shinari. We'll mainly be focusing on Shikamaru Nara's squad or Hinote, Shikakuri and Shikon. Lets skip to the last day of the ninja academy, after the graduation test. Shikon was waiting outside of Hinote's house. She knocked on the door, and Hitaru, Hinote's little brother, opened it, accidentally whacking Shikon. She clutched her head.**

"**Before you open the door, Hitaru, let me get out of the way!" she scolded. Hinote stepped out. Shikon's dog, Hinoiri, barked.**

"**Sorry, Shikon, he always does that to people," Hinote said.**

"**No, he doesn't!" Shikon whined. They began walking to the school. As soon as they got there, Kouba opened the door and whacked Shikon with it. "Why do people keep hitting me with doors?"**

"**He always does that," Hinote said.**

"**No, he DOESN'T!" Shikon whined. Hinote dragged her in. Shikon had the best grades in class. They took their seats. This was the day squads were assigned. Iruka-sensei came in and began reading off squads. Shikon tuned out for the first few.**

"**Squad 7, Hinote, Shikakuri and Shikon…" She'd caught that. "Squad 8, Hitaru, Kinkin and Saikae," he continued. "Squad 9… Sakiya, Sakuya and Kouba. Squad 10, Temichi, Inoiri and Shinari. That's the last squad." The squads left, except for squad 7, whose sensei was late. Shikamaru-sensei walked through the door, as if suspecting a prank for being late. He found Shikon leaning back in a chair, Hinote leaning forward, and Shikakuri pretty much sleeping. Shikon scoffed.**

"**Gosh, it's like you suspected a prank, or something," she said.**

"**I did. I had a friend who played one on his sensei the very first day," he said.**

"**I'm NOT the Hokage," she said. "Yet…" **

"**Hm, well, I already know all of you, so there's really no need for introductions… but there IS a need for Shikakuri to wake up," he said. **

"**Got it covered," Shikon said. She tapped Shikakuri with a pencil and yelled, "Yo, wake up!" He shot straight up and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Ew, you were drooling," she said, looking away. **

"**Sorry, I was late. I'm sorry, but, you have to do one survival game," he said.**

"**Survival game?" Shikon asked. "Let me guess, get the bells from you by noon, or no lunch, and you get sent to the ninja academy again."**

"**Boy, you just know EVERYTHING," he said.**

"**I know people," she said.**

"**Do I know these people?" he asked.**

"**Maybe," she said. "But I'm not concerned. I think we'll be fine." She looked at Shikakuri, who was almost asleep again. "I swear to god, if you fall asleep, Hinoiri will pee on you." He shot up again. Shikamaru led them out to the training place, and fled with the bells. Shikon headed to a tree, and climbed up. She scanned it, and had Hinoiri smell for Shikamaru-sensei. She'd found him… sitting. She stepped out of the bushes. "Oh, my god, you're sitting?" she asked. But, soon enough, he'd caught her in his shadow possession jutsu. She didn't seem to care though… because, he hadn't caught Hinoiri, who leapt from the air behind him, and landed on his head, breaking his focus and jutsu. "Hinoiri, back!" she said. "Splitting Spear Jutsu, Shi-kon Ni-ju-u Jutsu!" She broke a fang spear over his head, causing severe pain, but no lethal damage. He stood up, unharmed. Little did he know, she'd made a plan with her teammates… Suddenly, he was immobilized by his SON'S shadow clone jutsu. Then, Hinote's hair reached around him, and removed the bells from his pocket and released him. The three stood together in front of him in what would now be the Shika-Hino-Shiko formation for the rest of their time as a team; Shikon in front, Hinote to her left, and Shikakuri to her right, in fighting stance. "Get ready for the beat down!" Shikamaru stood and smiled.**

"**Well," he said. "I honestly didn't expect that. I expected you to try on your own, all of you, instead of utilizing teamwork."**

"**You know why?" Shikon asked. "Because we're AWESOME. And I'm smart, and so are Hinote and Shikakuri."**

"**Well, there's still the matter of who's in charge when I'm busy," Shikamaru-sensei said. "Let's vote. I take it that the plan was Shikons idea, so I vote her, but it's up to you."**

"**I vote Shikon, one hundred percent," Shikakuri said.**

"**I have to go for Shikon," Hinote said. "She's an excellent strategist, and she had the top grades in our class."**

"**I, uh… guess I'll go with me, then," Shikon said.**

"**Okay, now that official business has been taken care of,"**


End file.
